


Handcuffs and Screams

by hellosweetie17



Series: It's Time for Bed, Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: The Doctor and River Song have a bit of naughty fun in the sheets, with River strapped to the bed, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a particular very naughty spoiler River was willing to share with the Doctor during the episode, "The Impossible Astronaut."

There was a click above River Song's curly brown hair. The sound was followed by the din of a little silver key turning a lock — the Doctor had handcuffed her to the bed. He pulled her arms against the shackles, testing the strength of their bondage. The loud clang of the restraint against the metal bed-frame sent bolts of electricity along River's flushed skin; a wanton moan escaped her throat.

"I didn't know you had it in you, sweetie," River purred, her voice dripping with lust as he climbed on top of her, settling his throbbing pelvis between her thighs.

The Doctor said nothing as he began to drag his moist lips along her jawline. He teased her flesh as his fingers daintily danced between her breasts and cascaded down her stomach — all the while gliding his tongue along her jaw and up to her ear.

"Do you remember the delightful spoiler you gave me?" He whispered in a low husky voice. River bit her lower lip and curled her toes at the feel of his hot breath tickling her ear.

River tried to answer, but the words melted on her tongue. She squirmed against the intoxicating taste of the Doctor's hand running down her aching body; the sensation tapped her electrified skin.

"Answer me, Professor River Song," he ordered, snagging her earlobe with his teeth while simultaneously pinching her nipples; her tortured cry filled the the room.

"Yes, sweetie," she answered in a breathless moan, writhing underneath his hardened sex. The Doctor's heady growl echoed her blissful surrender.

The Doctor let go of her earlobe and redirected his attention to her creamy neck. He slowly kissed down her throat, sliding his tongue over her Adam's Apple. His mouth whispered along her shoulder as his lips traveled to her clavicle. He nipped at the flesh and grazed his teeth over the v-shaped bone. The sensation seared River's skin — his seductive lips left a blazing trail of fire in their wake.

"Will I hear it?" He demanded between kisses and nips — his words vibrated against her humming body.

Graceful fingers tipped down River's stomach, pausing to tickle her skin with feathery circles. Her panting breaths hitched and her pounding heart skipped a beat with each barely-there caress. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Tell me," he coaxed as he continued to run his fingers down to the apex of her thighs.

The Doctor settled his hand between her legs. He lightly rubbed his thumb against her swollen clit; the teasing friction of the thumb pad curled River's toes. A fiery bolt sizzled her senses when the Doctor pressed his finger against her pulsing clit. She cried out as he pulled it, slowly squeezing and rolling it between his fingers before firmly pressing his thumb down. River could feel herself drowning in the Doctor's lustful hands.

During her distraction, the Doctor took the opportunity to slide his fingers into her body. River's eyes snapped open and rolled into the back of her head. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. She bucked against the Doctor's hand as he gracefully slid his fingers in and out, in and out of her dripping center. Minutes of bone breaking pleasure later, he removed his fingers — River whimpered in their absence.

The Doctor looked into her eyes, and his cheeks widened with a sly, mischievous smile. He claimed her mouth, enticing the passion that pierced their veins. He let go of with a desperate gasp and his lips began to suck her skin as he traveled down her body.

The Time Lord settled himself between her widely spread legs. He lifted her leg and pressed his smooth lips against her inner thigh. He ran his tongue up and down the sensitive flesh, nipping the moist trail as he assaulted her limb, slowly making his way to her center.

Once he was there, his mouth clamped down on her aching clit. River arched her back and bowed her head into the pillow as her shrill cries filled the room. She banged the hand cuffs against the metal bed frame each time she bucked against his mouth — screaming his name as his tongue pulled, nipped, and swirled around her tortured sex. River got lost in the pleasure of his tongue.

The Doctor slid his hardened dick into her writhing body — her hammering heart skipped a beat as she felt his long cock torment her senses by entering her inch, by agonizing inch. Once he was entirely encased in her body, he dropped his forehead against her's, letting out a shaky, ragged breath.

He placed a swift kiss on her lips before he started to slowly grind against her pelvis. The intense sensation of the motion forced the Doctor to clench River's hips, digging his nails into her silky flesh. Each searing thrust forced his nails to dig deeper and deeper — she felt his nails nick her skin. She moaned at the slight pinch and wrapped one leg around the Doctor's waist, pulling his body closer to her's. The change in pressure filled the room with cries of passion.

The Doctor picked up speed, pounding and grinding between her clenched thighs. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and an animalistic groan whispered past her ears. River felt his tongue explore her neck as he licked up the sweat that dripped down their heated bodies.

"...River," he moaned in a deep, husky voice. He continued to slide his cock in and out of River's quivering body, desperately seeking what she promised him.

His hand let go of her marked hip and traveled between her thighs; he wrapped her clit between his fingers. She gasped as the Doctor sunk his teeth into her collar bone as he continued to ride her, squeezing her clit harder and harder between each escalated thrust.

The tormenting feel of his cock made her cry out his name as she pulled and struggled against the handcuffs.

"Do it," the Doctor commanded, panting hurried breaths against her burning skin. He drove his dick into her one last time.

River arched her back and bowed her head as her blushing body ignited in heavenly flames. Her eyes clenched shut as exquisite pleasure split her soul.

She opened her mouth and let out a piercing...

Spoilers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
